Yuki's Room
by kinetic-cataclysm
Summary: Yuki always refuses to let anyone see his room, but what's the mystery? Can Alfina, Ulf, and Dahna get Yuki to spill the beans?


**I was playing Grandia 3 the other day, and I was wasting gane time in Anfog Village. I came across the last bit of the 'Yuki's Room' dialogue, since I'm at the end of the game. I was amused by it, so I decided to write my own version. Thus, this little piece of randomness. Little bit of YukiXAlfina, couldn't help it ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

"Yuki, how come you always say there's only a bed in your room, and never let us up there?" Alfina asked sweetly. She looked at him innocently with her large mahogany eyes. They were currently sitting at the table in Miranda's dining room. The group was staying in Anfog for a couple of days to relax before heading off on their quest. Ulf and Dahna were in the kitchen trying to find any food that still edible. With Miranda at sea and Yuki questing, their pantry had suffered.

"Uh, b-because that's all that's there. I never really spent much time in my room, I guess." Yuki replied nervously, running his hand through his hair. Alfina's cute expression always made his heart pound, and he was nervous. It didn't help they were talking about his room.

"Yeah, I don't know why you, Ulf and Dahna always pester me about it whenever we're here." Yuki hoped fervently that Alfina would drop the subject. No such luck.

"But that doesn't give any excuse for us to not see it, right?" She tilted her head and smiled again. "It's not as if there's anything embarrassing, right?" Yuki shook his head quickly.

"Look, Alfina, I swear, there's no reason for you to go in my room-"

"Are you finally letting Alfina go in your room, Yuki?" Ulf wandered out into the room with a jar of applesauce and a spoon in his hands. It was the only decent thing he could find to eat. Dahna followed him out and sat next to Alfina.

"She's not! No one is, because there's nothing up there, just-" Yuki said sullenly, looking at the table.

"You're bed, we know, that seems to be the only response you ever give us in this discussion." Ulf interrupted. He frowned at Yuki, then turned back to eating the applesause. "I think I'm going to go get some of those lady's tomatoes soon at this rate." Ulf muttered this to himself, but no one was paying attention.

"Yuki, it's okay if you have something…personal… up in your room you don't want us to see. We understand." Dahna said this quietly, but when Yuki looked up at her with a blush on his face her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Ulf guffawed. "Yeah, if that's what it is, say no more. I don't wanna peek into your private life." Yuki turned scarlet at this, and started stammering.

"B-b-but th-that's not-"

"Yuki, what are they talking about?" Yuki turned to see a confused Alfina looking at him. He finally snapped, having had enough of the teasing and poor Alfina's confusion at it was the final cord. Standing up from the table, Yuki grabbed Alfina's wrist and pulled her towards the ladder to his room. He started climbing up.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Alfina called up to him. He looked down at her. His irritation melted away at her look, but he still acted irritated.

"Do you want to see my room or not?" Alfina's eyes lit up, and she nodded excitedly, climbing quickly after Yuki. Ulf and Dahna laughed at her enthusiasm.

Yuki stood up and waded into the center of his room, stopping at the end of his bed. Alfina's head popped up over the edge of the floor and she let out small gasp.

"So this is why you didn't want us up here…" Yuki's room was chaos. Posters of Schmidt, plans for airplanes, and various other plane-related pictures covered the walls. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, and tools such as wrenches and screwdrivers were littered among them. Shelves on the walls contained books about airplanes with well worn covers, all tilted at various angles. The only clean thing in the room was Yuki's bed, which was neatly made up with blue blankets. Alfina wondered if Miranda had anything to do with that one clean item in this room of filth.

"Yeah, this is why." Yuki looked down, embarrassed, and sat down on the edge of his bed. Alfina stood up and tried to make her way over to him. Unfortunately, she did not possess Yuki's skill at junk walking, and quickly tripped, flying onto the bed next to Yuki.

"Alfina! Are you okay?" Yuki turned her over gently, a worried look in his eyes. It changed to surprise as Alfina giggled.

"Your room is more dangerous than some dungeons we've been in!" She giggled again, and Yuki laughed ruefully with her.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" Ulf shouted up at them. Yuki leaned over the edge and looked down at him and Dahna. Ulf was looking around Miranda's herb garden for anything to eat, while Dahna was sewing a rip in one of her pants.

"We're coming down now." He turned back to Alfina. Walking up to her, Yuki looked into Alfina's face pleadingly. "Please don't tell Ulf about the mess? He'd never stop bugging me about it, I keep my plane so clean."

Alfina looked up at him and grinned. "Of course, Yuki." Yuki smiled softly at her, then slowly leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Alfina." He blushed as he turned around, and didn't see Alfina's similarly red face. They came back down the ladder, and Dahna questioned Alfina.

"So, what was the big mystery in Yuki's room?" Ulf leaned forward eagerly to hear. Yuki was still shocked that he had kissed Alfina, and was silently looking the other way, still blushing. Alfina lightly reddened as she replied.

"Nothing, there's just a bed up there."

**Yup, that's my cruddy little oneshot thing. So, if you darling readers wouldn't mind, give the review button some love down there and tell what you think!**


End file.
